1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal film and a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a consistent demand to manufacture a thinner, lighter and larger-area liquid crystal display (LCD) device or plasma display panel (PDP). Also, research is being conducted to improve display uniformity, a contrast ratio and a viewing angle to realize a higher-quality image.
An optical film including a brightness enhancement film, a retardation film or a viewing angle compensation film may be used to reduce a change in color of a display device, ensure a viewing angle and improve brightness.
An elongation film prepared by elongating a polymer film to give optical anisotropy is known as such an optical film, and a method of using the optical anisotropy of a liquid crystal film manufactured by curing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound is also known in the art. Horizontally alignable liquid crystals are often used in the method of using the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal film.
In an operation of forming a liquid crystal layer from the horizontally alignable liquid crystals, however, it is important to achieve the efficient alignment of liquid crystals and secure the alignment stability. In the case of the horizontally alignable liquid crystals, it is generally difficult to maintain uniform alignment of the liquid crystals due to weak bonding force between liquid crystals and substrate layers or liquid crystals and alignment layers, even though there is a high attraction force between liquid crystals. Also, the problems such as dewetting may be caused in part in the liquid crystal layer when the horizontally alignable liquid crystals are aligned.
When a drying time required to form a liquid crystal layer is increased, an increase in temperature is caused in an operation of forming a liquid crystal layer, or the liquid crystal layer is formed on an uneven surface, the problems regarding the alignment may be caused.